hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting a Rockstar
"Meeting a Rockstar" is the first episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on June 11, 2012 and received 0.558 million viewers. Plot Rock star Eddie Duran and girlfriend Chloe return to hometown LA for the last concert of his tour. Super-fan Loren and her best friend Melissa are able to talk their way into the show just as he hits the stage. Extended Plott Loren is the daughter of Nora, a single mother, her father having left the family a long time ago. She and her mother have a Rory and Lorelai Gilmore type relationship. They tease one another, share their highs and lows, respect one another, and Loren supports her mother's return to the dating world after years of being out of it. Her mother encourages her to enjoy life; her rockstar crush included, and doesn't mind that her daughter wants to go to Eddie Duran's concert on a school night. It's a stark contrast to Loren's best friend, Melissa, who has a severe helicopter parent, the kind that makes you cringe and want to throw your remote, but also the kind you or your friends may have had growing up. Together, they are a duo of outcasts; Melissa for her flashy and fun fashion sense and Loren for her intelligence. Neither really seems to mind. Their low-key, typical high school senior life is a stark contrast to Eddie Duran, who spends his traveling the world and selling out concerts. His return to LA marks the last show on his tour and his world is filled with problems, most of which he isn't even aware of, showing a realistic portrayal of the ripple effect fame can have. His manager Jake constantly pressures him to work and work and work some more, never taking a break. Perhaps this is to keep Jake away from his marriage, which is clearly suffering. His girlfriend Chloe used to date his best friend Tyler and is clearly still holding a candle for him, but wants to be with Eddie because of the attention he brings to her and her modeling career. She's even willing to make a deal with Tyler to help him get a touch of Eddie's fame as long as he remains quiet about their relationship. Meanwhile, Eddie's father Max, who was once part of a legendary music duo with Eddie's mother Katy, worries about the pressure put on his son. He and Eddie lost their wife and mother in a car accident just before Eddie's career took off. Talk about a lot of demons to carry. Eddie initially connects with Loren when he grabs her hand and sings to her at a concert, but it's later via a Twitter message that she really seems to get to him. Nice utilization of social network there, Nickelodeon. Loren enjoys writing music and songs, but swears she doesn't want to be a singer. So touched by Eddie's concert, she sends him some of her lyrics and he appears impressed when he reads them. In passing, Jake mentioned a song writing contest that Eddie was sponsoring, so this is likely where he and Loren will meet again and their real relationship begins. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Lorena Segura York as Katy Duran *Darek Cline Cobbs as Keyboard Player *Edwin J. Carranza as Bass Player *Christopher James Vazquez as Guitar Player *Justin Cowden as Drummer Trivia *This episode was posted on the Nick at Nite website before its airdate. *This episode is the season premiere. *Eddie played jazz piano when he was 5 years old. Gallery HH101 01.png HH101_02.png HH101_03.png HH101_04.png HH101_05.png HH101_06.png HH101_07.png HH101_08.png HH101_09.png HH101_10.png HH101_11.png HH101_12.png HH101_13.png HH101_14.png HH101_17.png HH101_18.png HH101_19.png HH101_20.png HH101_21.png HH101_22.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes